videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed
Super Smash Bros. Unleashed is the fifth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series. T he game features characters from video games, movies, anime, TV shows, and comics. The game is for the Wii, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and DSN. The game has the most characters in the Super Smash Bros. series. The game is up to 4 players and when you choose your character the announcer will say your character's name. List of Playable Characters Mario Universe *Mario *Luigi *Daisy *Peach *Bowser *Toad *Bowser Jr. *Waluigi *Rosalina *Dry Bowser *Dr. Mario *Baby Peach *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Wart *Dry Bones *Petey Piranha *Count Bleck *Mr. L *Paper Mario *Paper Luigi *Paper Peach *Paper Bowser *Vivian Phineas and Ferb Universe *Asshat Niggermuffins *Dildo McFuckenstein *Rapeshit Buttplug *Cumguzzler9001 *Phineas *Ferb *Agent P *Candace *Buford *Baljeet *Isabella *Irving *Doofenshmirtz *Carl *Stacy *Jeremy *Major Monogram *Django *Ginger *Katie *Millie *Gretchen *Vanessa *Adyson *Professor Poofenplotz Tangled Universe *Rapunzel *Mother Gothel *Flynn Rider Azumanga Daioh Universe *Osaka *Chiyo *Tomo *Yomi *Sakaki *Kagura *Kaorin *Yukari *Nyamo *Kimura Donkey Kong Universe *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Dixie Kong *King K. Rool *Funky Kong *DK Jr. *Candy Kog Spiderman Universe *Spiderman *Green Goblin *Venom *Carnage *Doctor Octopus Pac Man Universe *Pac Man *Ms. Pac Man Legend of Zelda Universe *Link *Ganondorf *Zelda *Skull Kid *Toon Link *Vaati *Toon Zelda/Tetra *Toon Ganondorf Earthbound Universe *Ness *Jesus *Lucas *Paula *Claus Iron Man Universe *Iron Man *War Machine Metroid Universe *Samus/Zero Suit Samus *Ridley *Dark Samus Mickey Mouse Universe *Micky Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Daisy Duck *Pete *Pluto *Max School Rumble Universe *Tenma Tsukamoto *Yakumo Tsukamoto *Kenji Harima *Oji Karasuma *Eri Sawachika Yoshi Universe *Yoshi *Kamek *Birdo Punch Out Universe *Little Mac *Glass Joe *Bald Bull *Mr. Sandman Batman Universe *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *The Joker *The Riddler Star Fox Universe *Fox *Wolf *Falco *Krystal *Peppy *Slipper *Pather *Leon *Andrew *Pigma Simpsons Universe *Bart Simpson *Homer Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Marge Simpson *Carl *Lenny *Mr. Burns *Smithers *Otto *Nelson *Martin *Principal Skinner *Mrs. Krabappel *Apu *Moe *Chief Wiggum *Comic Book Guy *Groundskeeper Willie *Fat Tony *Ralph Wiggum Ice Climbers Universe *Ice Climbers Game & Watch Universe *Mr. Game and Watch R.O.B. Universe *R.O.B. Spliced Universe *Peri *Entree *Patricia *Fuzzy Snuggums *Mister Smarty Pants *Two Legs Joe *Princess Pony Apehands Lucky Star Universe *Konata *Kagami *Tsukasa *Miyuki *Patricia *Ayona *Yutaka *Minami *Misao *Hiyori *Akira *Nanako Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi Universe *Ami *Yumi *Kaz *Loli Dragon Ball Z Universe *Goku *Gohan *Vetega *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Pan *Future Trunks *Frieza *Majin Buu *Cell Bleach Universe *Ichigo *Rukia *Renji *Hitsugaya Inuyasha Universe *Inuyasha *Kagome *Shippo *Sango *Miroku Earthworm Jim Universe *Earthworm Jim *Peter Puppy *Psy-Crow Spyro Universe *Spyro *Blink *Cinder *Hunter the Cheetah *Sgt. James Byrd Sonic the Hedgehog Universe *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Rouge *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze *Silver *Cream *Dr. Eggman *Were Sonic *Mecha Sonic *Rocket Sonic *Metal Sonic *Espio *Vector *Charmy *Mighty *Ray WarioWare & Wario Land Universe *Wario *Mona *Ashley and Red *Dribbles and Spitz *9 Volt *18 Volt *Baby Wario *Shake King *Captain Syrup F-Zero Universe *Captain Falcon *Blood Falcon *Black Shadow *Samurai Goroh Kid Icarus Universe *Pit *The Eggplant Wizard Johnny Test Universe *Johnny *Dukey *Mary *Susan *Gill *Bling-Bling Boy *Mr. Black *Mr. White *Darth Vegan *Blast Ketchup Star Wars Universe *Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *Luke Skywalker *Obi Wan Kenobi *Stormtrooper *Bountyhunter *Han Solo *Yoda *Mace Windu *Princess Leai Kirby Universe *Kirby *Prince Puff *Tiff & Tuff *Meta Knight *Galacta Knight *Escargoon *Sword & Blade *King Dedede Yin Yang Yo! Universe *Yin *Yang *Yo *Yuck *Lina *Carl Spongebob Squarepants Universe *Spongebob *Patrick *Mr. Krabs *Squidward *Sandy *Plankton *Flying Dutchman *Mermaid Man *Barnacle Boy *Man Ray Banjo & Kazooie Universe *Banjo and Kazooie *L.O.G. *Humba Wumba *Mumbo Jumbo *Bottles *Tooty *Klungo *Jamjars *Gruntilda Jimmy Two Shoes Universe *Jimmy *Beezy *Heloise *Luicius Heinous the Seventh *Samy Megamind Universe *Megamind *Metro Man *Minion *Titan Up Universe *Carl *Russel *Kevin *Dug Monsters Inc. Universe *Mike *Sulley *Randall Invader Zim Universe *Zim *Gir *Dib *Gaz *Sizz Lor Chowder Universe *Chowder *Mung Daal *Truffles *Shnitzel Flapjack Universe *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Lolly Poopdeck Toy Story Universe *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Jessie/Bulleseye *Rex *Mr. Potatoe Head *Hamm *Slinky Dog *Lotso *Stinky Pete *Evil Emperor Zurg Looney Toons Universe *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck/Duck Dodgers *Sylvester *Porky Pig *Elmer Fudd *Marvin the Martian *Yosemite Sam *Taz *Wile E. Coyote *Speedy Gonzales Ed Edd n Eddy Universe *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Kevin *Jonny and Plank *Naz *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf *Eddy's Brother *May *Marie *Lee Despicable Me Universe *Gru *Vector League of Super Evil Universe *Voltar *Red Menace *Doktor Frog *Doomageddon Megaman Universe *Megaman *Roll *Bass *Protoman *Dr. Wily *Tron Bonne *Megaman X *Servbot *Zero *Vile *Copy X *Roll EXE *Megaman EXE Toradora! Universe *Ryuji *Ami *Minori *Taiga *Yusaku Fire Emblem Universe *Ike *Marth *Roy Regular Show Universe *Mordecai *Rigby *Pops *Benson *Skips *Muscle Man & High Five Ghost Golden Sun Universe *Issac *Ivan *Garet *Mia Adventure Time Universe *Finn *Jake *Princess Bubblegum *Lady Rainicorn *Ice King *Marceline *Lumpy Space Princess *Beemo *Fionna *Cake *Prince Gumball *Ice Queen *Lord Monochromicorn Pokemon Universe *Pikachu *Pichu *Lucario *Jigglypuff *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle, Ivysaur & Charizard *Pokemon Trainer (Female): Mudkip, Grovyle & Blaziken *Mewtwo *Darkrai *Deoxys *Gardevoir *Raichu *Riolu *Zoroark *Meowth *Weavile Fairly Odd Parents Universe *Timmy *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *A.J. *Chester *Trixie *Jorgan Von Strangle *Mr. Crocker *Elmer Prince of Tennis Universe *Ryoma Echizen *Kunimitsu Tezuka *Shuichiro Oishi *Shusuke Fuji *Eiji Kikumaru *Takashi Kawamura *Sadaharu Inui *Takeshi Momoshiro *Kaoru Kaido Naruto Universe *Naruto *Sakura *Sasuke *Rock Lee *Mighty Guy *Gaara *Hinata *Kakashi Hatake Sailor Moon Universe *Sailor Moon *Tuxedo Mask *Chibiusa *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Mars *Sailor Venus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Mecury *Sailor Neptune Mii Universe *Male Mii *Female Mii Dig Dug Universe *Dig Dug iCarly Universe *Carly Shay *Sam Puckett *Freddie Benson *Spencer Shay T.U.F.F. Puppy Universe *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Universe *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Irwin *Dracula *Sperg *Hoss Delgado *FredFred Burger Suite Life on Deck Universe *Zack Martin *Cody Martin *Bailey Pickett *London Tipton *Maddie Flitzpatrick *Woody Fink *Marcus Little All Grown Up Universe *Tommy Pickles *Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil Devile *Lil Devile *Angelica Picklwa *Kimi Finster List of Bosses *Tabuu *Boney Tabuu *Giga Hand *Robot Ridley *Lava Titan *Ice Titan *Wind Titan *Rock Titan *Dark Gaurdian *Galactus *Giant Susan (Regular Show) *Brain Freezer (Johnny Test) *Luxord *CD-i Ganon *Pharaoh Walker *Duck Vader *Spider King *Spider Queen *Robot Smashers *Hydra *Hades *Death Curse *Dragon *Tiki Kong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) *Unicorn Demon *Satan *Moot (4chan creator and professional dick sucker) List of Enemies﻿ *Koopa Troopa (Green) *Koopa Troopa (Orange) *Koopa Troopa (Purple) *Koopa Troopa (Yellow) *Koopa Troopa (Brown) *Koopa Troopa (Red) *Koopa Troopa (Black) *Koopa Troopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Red) *Paratroopa (Green) *Paratroopa (Rainbow) *Paratroopa (Purple) *Paratroopa (Orange) *Paratroopa (Yellow) *Paratroopa (Black) *Paratroopa (Brown) *Goomba *Giant Koopatroopa *Giant Paratroopa *Giant Goomba *Paragoomba *Giant Paragoomba *Hammer Bro *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bros. *Ice Bro *Magickoopa *Dry Bones *Giant Drybones *Dragoon *Assassin *Samurai *Security Guard *Ninja List of Items﻿ Container Items *Barrels *Crates *Sandbags *Eggs *Party Balls *Capsules *Rolling Crates Battering Items *Hammer *Golden Hammer *Beam Swords *Home Run Bats *Fans *Parasols *Star Rods *Lip's Sticks Shooting Items *Ray Guns *Fire Flowers *Star Rods *Super Scopes *Cracker Launchers *Fireworks Projectile Items *Red Shells *Green Shells *Poke Balls *Bomb-ombs *Gooey Bombs *Pitfalls *Soccerballs *Banana Peels *Basketballs *Footballs *Dodgeballs *Bumpers *Smoke Balls *Barrel Canon *Spings *Hot Heads *Blast Boxes Performance Items *Starman *NES Candy *SNES Candy *Ball Candy *Dragoon *Metal Boxes *Screw Attacks *Bunny Hoods *Lightning Bolts *Warp Stars *Smash Balls *Timers *Bowser Candy *Vampire Candy *Mario Candy *Peach Candy *Luigi Candy *Cloaking Devices Recovery Items *Food *Sushi *Donut *Maxim Tomatoes *Team Healers *Heart Containers *Jawbreaker *Krusty Burger *Krabby Patty New Items *Iron Boots *Lightsaber *NES Zapper *SNES Zapper *Magic Potion *Power Glove *Nintendo DS *Koopa Clown Car *Virtual Boy *Gameboy *Gameboy Advance *Lock Jaw *Wii Balance Board *Ice Flower *Penguin Suit *Tanooki Suit *Cape Feather *Keyblade *Frog Suit *Super Leaf *PAK *Lazerscope *Harp of Ages *Ztar List of Stages Bold= 'Unlockable *Mushroom Kingdom *New Pork City *Nintendo DS *Yoshi's Island *'Hyrule Castle *Dream Land *Death Star *Hoth *Final Destination *'Battlefield' *Porkbelly *Danville *Princess Peach's Castle *Icicle Mountain *Jungle Japes *Pokemon Stadium *Poke Floats *'Green Hill Zone' *Mario Circuit *Luigi's Mansion *Mushrommy Kingdom *Smashville *WarioWare Inc. *'Pirate Ship' *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road *Clamburg *Stoolbend *Quahog *'Acme Acres' *Warner Bros. Studios *Springfield *The Park (Regular Show) *'Las Vegas' *Movie Land *Bikini Bottom *Glove World *'Rock Bottom' *Krusty Krab *Goo Lagoon *Cul Da Sac *'Miseryville' *Summit *PictoChat *Delfino Plaza *Lylat Cruise *Rainbow Cruise *'Brinstar' * Corneria * Onett * Mario Bros. *Spear Pillar *'Flat Zone 2' * 75m *50m *100m *Green Greens *Big Blue *Halberd *Bridge of Eldin *'Mario Circut' List of Assist Trophies *Sakaki *Yutaka *Minorin *Edd *Kevin *Smaurai Goth *Ridley *Tails *Knuckles *Angry Birds *Mighty Eagle *Ashely & Red *Captain Syrup *Shake King *Waluigi *Daisy *Toad *Toadette *Ferb *Baljeet *Buford Kirby Hats *Mario Kirby *Luigi Kirby *Wario Kirby *Waluigi Kirby *Meta Knight Kirby *Captain Falcon Kiby *Voltar Kirby *Yoshi Kirby *Chiyo Kirby *Sonic Kirby *Knuckles Kirby *Spongebob Kirby *Patrick Kirby *Cartman Kirby *Stan Kirby *Batman Kirby *Robin Kirby *Edd Kirby *Ice Climbers Kirby *R.O.B. Kirby *King Dedede Kirby *Megaman Kirby *Stewie Kirby *Finn Kirby *Link Kirby *Bart Kirby *Homer Kirby Reviews The game has posotive reviews Nintendo Power What an amazing game it's cool when video games, anime, comics, and TV shows combine into one. Playstation Place Whoa this is one amzing game this is definitley the game of the year Derp Kids I luv this gaem it roks XDDDDDD i just wish it had some charactars in it from COD and Halo liek the Halo guy ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Nintendo DSN Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Pages by MarioPhineas76